A Selection of POVs
by Anonymous Potter Lover
Summary: These are a series of random POVs that I've written, all about D/H, in my spare time. Many of them are scene ideas for stories that I'm writing, or will possibly write. Enjoy!


**Notes: **The following stories are a series of POVs that I have written in the past. They're all very short, and just small ideas for scenes that I would have and write down. Many of them aren't related in any way, and most of them are D/H. Also please note that a few of these are rather disturbing. And without further ado, please enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------

**A Selection of POVs**

--------------------------------------------------

Draco's POV

My father; disgusted by me. I'm not surprised, but he needn't have stooped so low to get his feelings across. Obviously he no longer cares for the well being of either me or my mother. I could not have believed in his sincerity. In all truth, I saw through his mask immediately. He despises me, and with all his heart. Even driven to guilt, I fear he wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I know far more than I was supposed to, and now...I'm paying for it. But how could he be so despicable? Honestly, I never expected him to drop to this level. He has become twisted in his own mind. His own greed and arrogance consumes him. He will likely strike soon. If the Ministry knew...there would be hell to pay; and I cannot afford to pay that price. Let Lucius take my life, my love. Let him take everything that I know to be right in this world; and I will have my vengeance. Lucius Malfoy, you are playing with a double-edged sword. Parry and thrust well, and you may see the blade through my heart; but make yourself a fatal mistake, and the blade shall instead be plunged deep into your own.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry's POV

I don't know why I feel like this. How could one person affect me so much? Especially THAT person. I mean, Draco is a Malfoy. That immediately makes him a greedy arrogant bastard; but then yesterday he...he kissed...and it was so...not wet. What am I supposed to think? I don't...like him. And I don't THINK I'm gay. I've never really been attracted to other boys before, so how can I just turn gay? It's not even possible! Wait...what if...what if the git slipped a love potion into my pumpkin juice last night? The only thing is that I can't tell whether I"m feeling emotions induced by the potion or...my own. But, Draco is busy with being Head Boy, so he SHOULDN'T have time to do anything villanous...right? Oh, Merlin. I can't take this! I just need to confront him and tell him I know what (I think) he did, and if he doesn't confess I'll just whip my wand out and threaten him. The ferret'll probably run away. _If he doesn't kiss you first. Or the other way 'round._ Shut up, voice. I hate when you do that. _Tell the truth?_ DIE.

--------------------------------------------------

Lucius's POV

How can he do this? He pedged his allegiance to the Dark Lord! He swore to take the Dark Mark! By running off with that insolent Potter boy, he has refused to fight for the Dark Lord and he has rejected the honor of being a dath Heater. Draco will be punished. Oh, yes. Narcissa is hidden well, though. It's no matter. All I need is a blood-trace. The ingredients shouldn't be too hard to get. After all, Snape will always be around, and his stores have never been well hidden or protected. It'll be easy enough to steal them. In the meantime, I have to come up with a plan. The Cruciatus curse isn't enough for dear Narcissus. I have to torture her until she's begging for death. Only then, yes, only then will I kill her. As for the torture, maybe I'll body bind her, and then proceed to cut off limbs. Ever so slowly. Her eyes will convey so much exquisite agony. I can't wait for the day I make Draco pay.

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione's POV

Harry has been acting strangely lately. He's been coming to meals late; he's disheveled, blushing and embarrassed. What could be wrong? Maybe he got back together with Cho. No, I doubt it; and he only just broke up with Ginny. Whatever it is, he's been looking a lot happier lately. Wait, hasn't he been hanging out with Draco a lot lately? That doesn't make sense. I though they hated each other. Hm. I should ask Harry about it. I'm sure he'd tell me what's going on. Hopefully, anyway. I mean, he couldn't possibly be dating Malfoy, right? I mean, that would be impossible. They'd just claw each other to bits. That just couldn't happen. No way. But...they would fit each other well. Draco could calm down Harry's temper and Harry could help Draco stop distancing himself from others. I don't know. Both of them have been looking a lot happier lately. I'll just have to put my listening skills to good use.

--------------------------------------------------

Ron's POV

Where has Harry been? I've been waiting for him all afternoon! He told me to go with him down to the lake. He said he had something to show me. 'Course Malfoy ran up. Then he grabbed Harry and ran off. I haven't seen Harry since. I bet that bastard Malfoy is the reason. Harry has disappeared and when I find him I'm going to pummel him! Harry probably fought back, but Malfoy has the Dark Arts on his side. If Harry gets Imperiused I'll snap the git in two, get Hermione to fix him, and snap him again just to make it more painful. That prat is going to regret messing with the Weasleys. We may be "muggle lovers" but we're still one of the oldest and purest wizarding families around. We have time, size, and determination on our side. No stupid, tiny,weak Malfoy prat is going to stop us from saving Harry from You-Know-Who.

--------------------------------------------------

Snape's POV

Potter has been acting very suspicious lately. Not that that's really much different than normal, but this time I know he's up to something. Last night I put a Tracking charm on him. When i last checked it, he was in the Room of Requirement. Obviously, the idiotic, arrogant Gryffindor and his friends are planning something. It's got to have something to do with Draco, too. He was in the Room of Requirement with Potter last night. They were alone. I think he's been black mailing Draco. Lately he's been very distracted and worried. At least, it seems like it. His scores in class have even been dropping. I've overlooked the mistakes, of course, but I can't keep overlooking them. Someone will find out eventually and then both Draco and I will be in trouble. I can't let that happen. Whatever it is Dumbledore's Golden Boy has planned, I'll find out. Then he'll have to answer to me. Oh, he'll pay. I will make him pay dearly. And believe me, I am most certainly not a kind person in the slightest.

--------------------------------------------------

Draco's POV

Stupid Potter. Stupid mudblood. Stupid weasel. I can't like them. Especially not HIM. Not the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Yuck. I mean, Merlin, he's so un-elegant. He lacks any class. He's not even aware of things half the time. Bloody hell. I can't like him. I can deal with weasel and his mudblood girlfriend but WHY him? Why?! Out of EVERYONE in class, the Randomizer spell HAD to pick me and fucking Potter to demonstrate a Bond. Now I LIKE him. Bloody FUCKING hell. I shouldn't give a damn about Potter. I should hate his guts. I should be cursing his damn guts out. I should be doing anything besides being romantically involved! _So fucking is in, then?_ No. _You said ROMANTICALLY involved. Not physically._ That's got nothing to do with it. _Yes it has._ It bloody well does not. _Oh, you know you want to._ So what?! _C'mon. Admit it. You want to fuck him._ Er...hmpfh. _Smooth response._ Shut up. _Potter fucker._

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed those! Most of those are just random little bits I wrote, so they may not all be the best ideas. Anyway, tell me what you think! The review button is just down on the left there. Listen...I can hear it calling you..._press me! Press me!_


End file.
